Unspoken Love
by blue love137
Summary: [KYUMIN/YAOI] "aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Min. . ." #maaf lupa hapus warning GS untuk SungMin m(-,-)m*bow


by : blue love137

cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin(GS), other cast

ini adalah karya saya. untuk nama tokoh, saya hanya meminjamnya.

JIKA TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH DI BACA

genre : romance, fluff, fantasy

«§§§§§§§§»

**Backsound : All my heart #Super Junior**

**hope you love this ;)**

Author POV

.

.

.  
KyuHyun menatap seorang murid yang duduk sendiri di pojok koridor lantai dua. Hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah atas tidak begitu berkesan. Bagi KyuHyun, semuanya terasa membosankan. Teman-temannya masih orang-orang yang sama. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin berteman dengan KyuHyun, karena wajahnya yang dingin dan tak bersahabat.

KyuHyun sedikit terlonjak saat murid laki-laki yang tengah menggigit bekalnya berupa roti isi itu menoleh kearahnya. Hanya menatap sebentar, lalu kembali fokus dengan bekal makan siangnya.

"Setidaknya aku mengenal seseorang hari ini…"

Gumam KyuHyun sambil melangkah mendekati murid bergestur seperti anak-anak. Hal itu tanpa di sengaja, alami memang bahasa tubuhnya.

"Hai…"

Sosok tersebut menoleh, menatap KyuHyun dengan mata bulatnya yang jernih. Pipnya penuh oleh roti isi yang tengah di kunyahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat makanan yang di kunyahnya seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Sepertinya hari pertama sekolahmu juga tak menyenangkan."

Ujar KyuHyun sambil berbasa-basi dan duduk di sebelah calon teman barunya.

"Aku cho KyuHyun. Siapa namamu..?"

Sosok tersebut tak menjawab, malah menatap KyuHyun lama. Sejurus kemudian senyum manisnya terkembang setelah susah payah menelan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lapar… Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Ulang KyuHyun sambil tersenyum penuh kharisma. Sosok di hadapannya terpesona begitu saja. KyuHyun terlihat seperti malaikat di matanya. Saat diam saja, KyuHyun mampu membuat orang tertarik, apalagi saat tersenyum seperti ini-pikir SungMin.

Tanpa buka suara, sosok tersebut menunjuk_ nametag_ di dada kirinya. Kepala KyuHyun sedikit menunduk membacanya.

"lee… sung… Min. lee SungMin."

SungMin tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang setidaknya mau berbicara dengannya di hari pertama perjumpaan mereka.

"Hmm? Untukku? Sepertinya kau masih lapar… Untukmu saja."

Tolak KyuHyun halus saat SungMin menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi sepotong roti isi berbentuk segitiga.

SungMin kembali menyodorkannya pada KyuHyun. Bukannya SungMin tidak mengetahui keberadaan KyuHyun yang memperhatikannya sebelum mereka berkenalan, hanya saja SungMin tak yakin ada yang mau berbicara dengannya. Anggap saja ini awal pertemanan mereka dan SungMin ingin berbagi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baiklah.."

Jawab KyuHyun pasrah, mengambil roti isi tersebut. Lalu memotongnya menjadi dua. Menyerahkan setengahnya pada SungMin.

"Makanlah."

Ucap KyuHyun sambil meletakkan setengah roti tersebut di telapak tangan SungMin yang terbuka diatas pahanya.

"Jangan menolakku. Kau sudah memberikan roti ini padaku, jadi sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Dan aku membagi milikku denganmu."

Senyum manis itu kembali membuat KyuHyun ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya seakan bercahaya saat memakan setengah roti isi yang di berikan KyuHyun. Keduanya sibuk melahap makan siang mereka sambil duduk menyandar pada dinding yang berada di bawah anak tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Kau sepertinya sangat pemalu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.."

SungMin menatap KyuHyun sambil tersenyum kemudian. Terkikik kecil tanpa suara.

DING DING DING…

"Oh?"

KyuHyun merutuki bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran setelah sesi istirahat makan siang akan di mulai. Menatap SungMin seperti tak rela untuk berpisah.

SungMin berdiri dari duduknya setelah menutup kembali kotak bekalnya. Mengulurkan satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan KyuHyun untuk berdiri. KyuHyun menyambut tangan SungMin, tangan yang terasa lembut sekali seperti kapas.

Pandangan KyuHyun terlihat bertanya saat SungMin menatapnya lama. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan KyuHyun menuju kelasnya. Mata KyuHyun mengikuti gerak langkah teman barunya. Ternyata SungMin berada di kelas 1C, sementara KyuHyun berada di kelas 1A. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibir KyuHyun. Seorang teman baru...

«§§§§§§§§»

"!"

Mata SungMin membulat lucu saat terkejut mendapati KyuHyun yang menunggu di depan kelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, Min.."

Bibir SungMin membulat saat berpikir tentang tawaran KyuHyun, membuat KyuHyun yang memandangnya menjadi gemas sendiri.

Kepala SungMin mengangguk satu kali.

"Kajja!"

Suara KyuHyun terdengar bersemangat, berjalan keluar dari kelas SungMin sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. SungMin mengikuti langkah KyuHyun di belakangnya, kemudian mengejar langkah KyuHyun yang panjang-panjang sambil terengah.

"Ahh! Mian…"

KyuHyun menyadari SungMin yang berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka agar berjalan berdampingan. Tertawa pelan dan merangkul SungMin di bahunya. Wajah SungMin menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. KyuHyun terlihat biasa saja, terus merangkul SungMin hingga sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah mulai lengang.

"Min, kau tinggal dimana?"

SungMin terlihat kebingungan, kemudian merogoh dompet dari saku belakangnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. KyuHyun membaca kartu tersebut, yang merupakan kartu promosi sebuah apartemen.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

SungMin mengangguk bersemangat. Keduanya berjalan berdua menyusuri trotoar. Tawa KyuHyun sesekali menyelingi ucapannya sendiri sepanjang jalan. SungMin tak henti-hentinya tertawa geli tanpa suara.

Setelah berjalan sepuluh menit, mereka melewati sebuah taman yang terlihat ramai. Sore sudah menjelang, anak-anak kecil tengah bermain di taman itu.

"Kau tunggu aku di sini, ne?"

SungMin menjadi khawatir saat KyuHyun meninggalkannya dan meminta SungMin menunggunya di luar taman. KyuHyun berlari menuju stand kecil yang menjual es krim. Membeli dua cup es krim rasa vanilla dan strawberry.

"Untukmu."

KyuHyun menyodorkan es krim strawberry pada SungMin. Tanpa ragu SungMin menerimanya, kemudian mengikuti KyuHyun yang duduk pada bangku yang berderet di tepi taman. Mereka menikmati es krim sambil sesekali bercanda bermain mari-colek-es-krim-di-pipimu.

KyuHyun lebih dulu menghabiskan es krim miliknya. Lebihnya, KyuHyun memilih untuk memperhatikan SungMin yang terlihat sangat senang menikmati makanan dingin itu.

"Min.. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Ujar Kyuhyu tiba-tiba. SungMin menoleh, air mukanya berubah sedih.

"Ehh? Waeyo..?"

KyuHyun menjadi tidak enak sendiri, sepertinya SungMin tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, SungMin mengeluarkan note kecil dari saku depan celana seragam biru tuanya. Membuka lembaran yang kosong, kemudian menulis sesuatu. KyuHyun memperhatikan SungMin yang menulis, seperti anak kecil...

Selang beberapa detik, SungMin menyodorkan note tersebut pada KyuHyun.

_'Kyu, maaf kau tak bisa mendengar suaraku. Karena aku tak memiliki suara…'_

Nafas KyuHyun tertahan membaca sederet tulisan sederhana yang rapi di tangannya. Wajahnya menoleh menatap SungMin yang terlihat mengutarakan permintaan maaf lewat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Gwenchana^^. Aku tetap ingin berteman denganmu, Min."

Melihat KyuHyun yang tersenyum tulus padanya, rasanya SungMin ingin menangis. Setelah sekian lama… Akhirnya penantian SungMin berhasil juga. Seseorang yang mau berteman dengan namja yang tidak memiliki suara.

"Cha~~ Ini sudah terlalu sore. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir menunggumu di rumah. Kajja…"

KyuHyun menunggu SungMin untuk berjalan bersamanya. Pengakuan SungMin tak memberi efek apapun pada kelanjutan pertemanan mereka. KyuHyun tetap berbicara panjang lebar dan membuat SungMin tertawa. Ada kenyamanan tersendiri bagi KyuHyun saat SungMin tertawa.

Sesekali KyuHyun melontarkan lelucon yang membuat SungMin menepuknya pelan ataupun melotot kesal pada KyuHyun. Tapi kemudian mereka terkikik bersama, walaupun sebenarnya lelucon KyuHyun sangat payah dan tak ada humornya sama sekali…

"Na-ah… Kita sudah sampai…"

KyuHyun menatap bangunan dua puluh lantai di depannya. SungMin masih berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu respon KyuHyun.

"Ayo kita ke apartemenmu. Aku ingin menyapa orang tuamu."

Lagi, tangan KyuHyun gatal menahan kegemasan saat SungMin kembali terlihat berpikir dengan alis mengerut dan bibirnya yang reflek membentuk huruf O. tapi tetap saja, akhirnya SungMin mengangguk setuju pada usulan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun merasa sangat senang hari ini. Terlebih SungMin tak pernah menggeleng padanya. Seperti SungMin sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada KyuHyun.

Keduanya memasuki loby apartemen yang sederhana. SungMin memimpin langkah KyuHyun menuju lift yang terbuka. Saat pintu lift tertutup dan bergerak menuju lantai tigabelas, keduanya tetap diam.

TINGG…

Keduanya keluar dari lift. KyuHyun mengikuti SungMin yang berjalan menuju pintu bernomor 1307. Memasukkan kode pengaman dan pintu terbuka. SungMin mempersilahkan KyuHyun untuk masuk lebih dulu dan menutup pintu.

KyuHyun memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen yang sederhana ini. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur yang tak begitu besar. Unit dapur kecil dan ruang tamu. tak banyak furniture dalam ruangan, hanya sebuah meja di tengah ruang tamu mini dan sebuah kursi yang duduk diam di bawah jendela.

SungMin membuka pintu kamarnya, menatap KyuHyun sejenak untuk memanggilnya ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengerti, KyuHyun mengikuti SungMin yang duduk di tengah ruang kosong yang hanya di isi sebuah lemari kayu dua pintu dan cermin yang lumayan besar menempel pada sisi berlawanan dengan lemari.

"Kau tinggal sediri..?"

Tanya KyuHyun sambil ikut duduk berhadapan dengan SungMin.

_'Aku tidak memiliki orang tua…'_

KyuHyun tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil menatap SungMin.

"Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Orang tuaku tak pernah ada di rumah. Mereka sibuk di sana-sini, meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah yang selalu di jaga oleh beberapa pelayan. Rasanya lebih baik tidak punya orang tua saja.."

SungMin mengerinyit tak suka, lalu menulis cepat pada note kecilnya.

_'Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Setiap manusia memiliki jalan terbaik untuk hidup mereka. Orang tuamu sibuk tapi mereka melakukannya untukmu, percayalah…'_

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kehidupan yang mewah. Aku lebih bahagia hidup biasa saja dan sesederhana mungkin. Sesuatu yang berlebihan itu akhirnya selalu buruk.."

_'Suatu saat mereka akan mengerti keinginanmu, Kyu…'_

Kedua telapak tangan SungMin menggenggam tangan KyuHyun. Dada KyuHyun terasa berdentum keras sekali dan berulang-ulang.

"Yeah.. Semoga saja mereka sadar sebelum aku terlanjur mati."

Jawab KyuHyun singkat sambil menarik kedua tangannya yang di genggam SungMin. Jika terus seperti itu… KyuHyun bisa benar-benar mati akibat jantungan.

"Tentang orang tuamu.. Bagaimana mereka meninggalkanmu?"

_'mereka berada di surga dengan damai..'_

"Tapi tak semua manusia masuk surga kan?"

SungMin tersenyum mengerti, kemudian menulis sambil tersenyum rahasia.

_'Aku yakin saja mereka tengah berada di surga..'_

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_'Sebentar lagi malam… Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Kyu.'_

KyuHyun terlihat tidak suka, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya telentang di tengah kamar SungMin tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku ingin menginap di sini, boleh?"

Tangan KyuHyun akhirnya mencubit gemas pipi SungMin yang terlihat menggemaskan saat SungMin terkejut menatapnya. SungMin menepis tangan KyuHyun sambil menggerutu lucu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi diam-diam SungMin merasa sangat senang mendengar permintaan KyuHyun, menyanggupinya dengan menggangguk.

"Aku pinjam bajumu, ne?"

SungMin mengangguk antusias. Bergegas mencari sepasang pakaian yang cocok untuk KyuHyun. Senyum tak pernah lepas di wajah KyuHyun tiap kali memperhatikan SungMin. Rasanya memang sedikit aneh langsung akrab dengan orang asing, tapi KyuHyun yakin saja SungMin adalah orang baik.

Setelah selesai mandi bergantian, mereka keluar dari apartemen SungMin untuk mencari makan malam. SungMin seperti biasa, dengan celana selututnya dan sweater berwarna abu-abu gelap. Sementara KyuHyun memakai celana training hitam milik SungMin dan kaus oblong berwarna ungu pucat.

"Apa makanan yang kau sukai, Min?"

Telunjuk SungMin mengarah pada sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang mengantri bersama orang tuanya untuk membeli permen kapas.

"Kau mau? Aku akan membelikannya."

Tanpa menjawab, SungMin sudah menarik KyuHyun untuk ikut mengantri. Terlihat sekali SungMin sangat antusias, wajahnya berseri-seri. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan kanan KyuHyun sesekali mengerat.

KyuHyun menjadi ingin bersama SungMin lebih lama. Semua beban di pundaknya terasa lenyap begitu saja. Di mata KyuHyun, SungMin terlihat tak memiliki beban hidup sedikitpun. Semuanya menyenangkan bagi SungMin, walaupun bagi banyak orang hal kecil itu biasa saja.

Selesai membeli permen kapas, KyuHyun mengenggam tangan kanan SungMin. Mengajak namja manis itu menuju salah satu kedai yang menyediakan berbagai mankanan. Saat kekosongan antara jarinya di isi oleh jari SungMin.. terasa sangat pas.

«§§§§§§§§»

"Huahh…! Meyenangkan sekali~~"

KyuHyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang tamu SungMin. Perutnya sangat penuh setelah berwisata kuliner dadakan bersama SungMin. Sementara si pemilik apartemen memilih untuk menuju dapurnya dan membuat dua cangkir teh dengan perasan jeruk nipis.

Tanpa bertanya, KyuHyun langsung meminum habis teh hangat yang di sodorkan SungMin padanya.

"Eiww~~"

Mata KyuHyun terpejam-pejam saat rasa asam meremas lidah dan mulutnya.

"Kau mengerjaiku.."

Ujar KyuHyun sambil memasang wajah kesalnya. Memalukan sekali di kerjai oleh orang yang bahkan lebih polos seperti SungMin. Tapi KyuHyun kemudian tersenyum manis pada SungMin yang menahan tawanya sambil menyesap teh hangat miliknya.

Baru kali ini KyuHyun merasa sangat nyaman bersama orang lain. Membuatnya terus tersenyum. KyuHyun merasa berada di sisi SungMin, menyempurnakannya… Pipi KyuHyun mulai memanas.

PLAKK!

KyuHyun menampar pipi kirinya sendiri saat pikirannya mulai tak waras-menurut KyuHyun. Mereka baru saja bertemu dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh empat jam. Tapi.. Jika orang itu adalah SungMin, KyuHyun mau saja…

PLAKK!

Lagi, KyuHyun menampar pipi kirinya lebih keras, kemudian meringis sendiri merasakan denyutan nyeri menyerang sebagian wajahnya.

_'Kyu, kau baik-baik saja…? Tingkahmu aneh sekali..'_

Susah payah KyuHyun menelan ludahnya yang terasa menggumpal besar. SungMin memperhatikan tingkah konyolnya… Memalukan sekali, KyuHyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Gwenchana^^. Cepat habiskan cake-mu sebelum kita tidur. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

SungMin mengangguk, membuka kotak cake yang di belikan KyuHyun untuknya.

"Hmm?"

KyuHyun meraba pipinya. Sesuatu yang lengket dan berminyak namun lembut menodai pipinya.

Di belakangnya, SungMin sudah tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri. Wajah KyuHyun berubah masam, langsung di rebutnya cake yang berada di pangkuan SungMin. Mengambil banyak cream dan mencolek hidung SungMin.

"Huahahaha… Kau seperti badut."

Tak mau kalah, SungMin melompat ke arah KyuHyun dan..

PLOKK..

Sepiring cake hancur menutupi muka KyuHyun. Untuk beberapa detik, ruangan menjadi hening. KyuHyun berusaha membuka matanya yang tertutupi cake, membersihkannya dan mendapati SungMin yang terlihat khawatir di hadapannya. Perlahan KyuHyun bangkit dan membersihkan sebagian cake yang menutupi wajahnya, mendekati SungMin yang mundur perlahan ketakutan.

"Hyaaa…"

Tangan KyuHyun mengepal dan melayang, siap mendaratkan pukulan telak di pipi SungMin.

PLOKK…

"Hahaahaha…"

Tawa KyuHyun membahana saat SungMin memalingkan wajahnya pasrah menerima pukulan KyuHyun. SungMin membuka matanya, mendapati KyuHyun yang masih tertawa. Di pipi kiri SungMin menempel cake yang sudah hancur.  
Pada akhirnya, mereka kembali tertawa bersama…

«§§§§§§§§»

"Aku saja.."

SungMin menyerahkan gulungan futon putih bersih yangdi keluarkannya dari dalam lemari pada KyuHyun. Mereka menggelar futon di tengah ruangan. Merapikannya dan duduk di atas futon putih tersebut.

"Jaljayo."

Ujar KyuHyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Mengatur posisinya senyaman mungkin di samping SungMin. Keduanya berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit berdampingan. SungMin hanya memiliki satu futon, mereka harus berdempetan agar tak kedinginan. KyuHyun menarik futon sebatas dagu, membuat wajah SungMin tertutup hingga pangkal hidungnya.

Mata SungMin melirik KyuHyun yang menatap lurus pada langit-langit. Kedua tangannya terlipat di perut, saling meremas. SungMin begitu gugup ketika menatap KyuHyun.

SungMin memalingkan wajahnya, KyuHyun menoleh menatap SungMin yang memejamkan mata. Akhirnya KyuHyun ikut memejamkan mata. Deru nafas mereka yang teratur bersahut-sahutan di tengah ruangan yang sunyi. Lampu kamar SungMin sengaja di matikan. Tetapi lampu-lampu dari bangunan apartemen sebelah membias masuk melalui jendela kamar.

Baik KyuHyun maupun SungMin, berusaha memejamkan mata mereka. Walaupun jantung KyuHyun dan SungMin sama-sama berdebar. Seakan mereka sepasang jantung yang sudah tak sabar untuk berpelukan…

«§§§§§§§§»

"…"

KyuHyun bergerak gelisah. Sudah lebih dari dua jam KyuHyun hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Hh-"

Nafas KyuHyun tertahan saat merasakan tangan kanan SungMin jatuh menimpa tangan kirinya. Kembali KyuHyun mengingat lembutnya tangan SungMin. Perlahan, KyuHyun menautkan jari-jari mereka di bawah selimut futon.

SungMin tetap diam, tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Seperti KyuHyun, namja manis ini juga tak bisa jatuh terlelap. Hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…"

Lirih KyuHyun sambil membuka matanya, menoleh menatap SungMin disampingnya. SungMin akhirnya membuka matanya, namun tak mau menoleh karena tahu KyuHyun tengah menatapnya.

"Kau juga belum tidur.."

KyuHyun tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. Sepertinya karena mereka belum terbiasa satu sama lain, makanya jadi tak bisa tidur.

Setelah memberanikan diri, SungMin memiringkan tubuhnya dan balas menatap KyuHyun yang memandangnya lekat. KyuHyun bergerak untuk memiringkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya semakin erat menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Jaljayo. Ayo kita tidur lagi.."

Ujar KyuHyun sambil meraih tengkuk SungMin. Mendaratkan ciuman hangat penuh cinta pada dahi SungMin cukup lama. SungMin memejamkan matanya, jantungnya semakin berdebar gila. Ciuman KyuHyun turun pada mata kanannya, menempelkan bibirnya pada mata SungMin yang terpejam lalu beralih pada kelopak mata kiri SungMin yang juga terpejam. SungMin dapat merasakan nafas KyuHyun menerpa wajahnya hangat saat KyuHyun beralih mencium garis hidungnya.

Terakhir, KyuHyun mencium lama bibir SungMin yang lebih lembut dari tangannya. KyuHyun menempelkan bibir mereka lama. SungMin memejamkan matanya erat,tanpa sadar meremas lebih kuat tangan KyuHyun yang bertaut dengannya. KyuHyun merasakan hatinya meledak-ledak saat SungMin tetap diam dalam ciuman mereka. Perasaan bahagia karena SungMin tak menolaknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu.. Walaupun tak rela, KyuHyun melepas ciuman dari bibir SungMin. Mengusap pelan rambut SungMin yang memanjang di atas tengkuknya. SungMin mulai merasakan matanya berat seiring usapan tangan KyuHyun di kepalanya. Seperti sebuah lullaby pengantar tidur.

KyuHyun tersenyum puas saat mendengar dengkuran halus dan nafas teratur SungMin. Membiarkan posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan. Lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Baru kali ini KyuHyun merasa begitu penuh cinta. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, seakan melayang. Untuk pertama kalinya, bersama lee SungMin…

«§§§§§§§§»

"Hn.."

KyuHyun merasa terusik saat sinar matahari menerpa punggungnya. Rasa panas tersebut mengusik tidur KyuHyun.

Saat membuka matanya, KyuHyun langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata foxy SungMin yang jernih-sedang menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi.."

Ucap KyuHyun dengan suara seraknya. Matanya masih terasa sangat berat dan mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu.."

SungMin tersenyum kecil, kemudian memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Sekarang pukul berapa, Min?"

KyuHyun malas sekali untuk bergerak, tubuhnya beringsut lebih merapat pada SungMin. Lama-lama punggungnya terasa terbakar dan tidak nyaman.

"Pukul Sembilan kurang tiga menit.."

Mata KyuHyun melotot terbuka. Menatap SungMin yang terlihat damai dengan mata terpejam.

"SungMin..? Neo.."

"Ne..?"

Telinga KyuHyun terasa di gelitik oleh suara lembut yang sangat bening tersebut.

"Kau… Suaramu?"

Raut wajah KyuHyun masih penuh keterkejutan. SungMin tersenyum lebar, hingga kedua gigi kelincinya terlihat. Mata jernihnya menatap KyuHyun bahagia.

"Aku mendapatkannya.."

Air mata SungMin mengalir begitu saja saat KyuHyun langsung memeluknya erat. tapi SungMin segera melepas pelukan mereka, menghapus jejak air mata bahagianya dan berdiri.

BLESHH…

KyuHyun terperangah, sayap putih itu begitu indah menggantung di belakang punggung SungMin. Namja manis itu terlihat semakin sempurna dengan dua sayap… Malaikat?

"Maaf aku tak jujur padamu.."

Kepala SungMin tertunduk menyesal, dari kemarin dada SungMin terasa sesak ingin berkata jujur, tapi tidak bisa-tidak boleh lebih tepatnya.

"Kau malaikat.."

Ucap KyuHyun lirih, ikut berdiri di hadapan SungMin. Tangannya menyentuh sayap kiri SungMin takut-takut, membuat SungMin terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana bisa..?"

"Aku di hukum oleh Tuhan karena mencintai seorang manusia."

Wajah KyuHyun langsung berubah murung. Wanita yang di cintai SungMin… Pasti beruntung sekali…

"Tuhan memperbolehkanku bersamanya, asal aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku dalam waktu satu malam…"

**END**

**Hello :)**

**ff ke empat yang saya post di sini. kalo ini mengusung tema fantasy romance. tapi lebih pada fluff sepertinya '-'/**

**saya akan terus menulis KyuMin :D**

**nantikan karya beeikutnya ya \^.^/**


End file.
